onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Otohime
| affiliation = Neptune family; Ryugu Kingdom | occupation = Queen of Ryugu Kingdom | jva = Michiko Neya | birth = January 10th }} Queen Otohime was a goldfish mermaid, the queen of Ryugu Kingdom, wife of King Neptune, and mother of Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi and Shirahoshi. Appearance Unlike her husband and daughter, Otohime was a normal human-sized mermaid. Her golden blonde hair was partially held up in two loops, much like her daughter Shirahoshi only shorter, by an orange headpiece. She also had green eyes (blue in the anime), thick eyelashes, and wore pink lipstick. She was usually seen wearing a very long white kimono with a cream-colored carp-scale design along the hem and a sash around her shoulders that floated behind her head much like her children. Going by the fact that her tail was already split by the time she died, Otohime was at least in her thirties. Gallery Personality She was very open-minded as she tried to promote friendship between fishmen and humans. She stated how despite having different morphology, they share the same sun. She claimed that fishmen and merfolk shouldn't judge all humans by the few that come to Fishman Island, kidnap and sell them to slavery. Due to her Kenbunshoku Haki abilities, she believed that distance was the closure of a person's heart and so long as distance separates the person's heart from others there will always be a barrier between them and the humans. But this same barrier was not just between humans and themselves, but between their own people also. This is why she preferred to visit the people directly and speak to them face-to-face, rather then have a speech prepared ahead and have it relayed to the people on her behalf, to prevent a distance between the royal family and their subjects. She was very devoted to the welfare of her people since she disregarded her own injuries (as she was weaker than normal fishmen/mermaids) while acting for the greater good, personally taking care of a simple matter of stopping a burglar, despite her subjects claiming that they had it under control. Her devotion made her popular with the Fishman Island citizens. She was also very encouraging and influential, as she told a burglar that she believed he could turn his life around, prompting him to turn over a new leaf and surrendering to the authorities. Despite all this, it was not enough to get many citizens to sign her petition for inter-species relationship improvement. Even though she hardly had any success, she remained persistent and would never stop believing in co-existence. She was also very bold, accompanying a World Noble to the surface in order to prove to her people that the surface shouldn't be feared, despite the Noble that showed extreme cruelty and ungratefulness. She appeared to be very moody, going from being angry, to sorrowful, to hopeful in just a matter of minutes. She was also somewhat compulsive and peculiar, as she thought that a child should never have snot hanging from one nostril, going as far as slapping the said child for it and then apologizing, but that it is perfectly acceptable if snot is hanging from both. However, this did not seem to apply to her own children, at least not Shirahoshi (though she was just a baby at the time). As part of her immense desire to strengthen the bonds between humanity and fish folks, Otohime was also very merciful and kind, and did not hate anyone despite whatever offense they have made. She further tried to have others to let go of their hatred, believing that it should not be passed onto the next generation; while she understood the Sun Pirates for hating Mjosgard, she tried to persuade them to forgive him and not let the children around inherit such hatred. Even when she was shot by Hody Jones, she did not hate him and pleaded her children to not hate him either. Relationships Family Otohime loved her family. While her husband, Neptune, did not take an active role in her campaign for integration, he strongly supported her. All she had ever wanted was a bright future for her children and the rest of Fishman Island. Upon Otohime's assassination, Neptune was torn between his desires for revenge and to preserve his wife's ideals. After her death, her whole family worked hard to restart her campaign and gather the signatures all over again. Fishman Island Otohime was very devoted to the welfare of Fishman Island and its citizens, personally stopping a simple burglar and preached to the burglar that what he did was wrong, and should turn over a new leaf. She tried to remove the barrier between the people by personally appearing to make her speeches, in order to improve interpersonal relationships. Even after death, her ideals continue to affect the people, and they refused to step on her fumi-e when the New Fishman Pirates forced them. When the citizens gave in to the New Fishman Pirates' demands, they felt great remorse and regret. Enemies As a person who wishes for more integration between humans and fishmen, her enemies included those who believed otherwise. One such person would be Fisher Tiger, who wanted fishmen and humans to remain separate. His actions, as well as his reputation as a hero to the fishmen, made him a big obstacle for Otohime, as he discouraged everyone from integrating with humans. Despite their opposite perspectives, however, Otohime and Tiger did not consider each other as adversaries, as Otohime, with her Kenbunshoku Haki, was able to see and understand the pain and suffering inside his heart inflicted by the World Nobles, while Tiger, on the verge of death, admitted his guilt for getting in the way of Otohime's efforts to make peace between humans and fishmen. Another enemy would be Saint Mjosgard, who, like any other World Noble, despised fishmen and merfolk, seeing them as little more than fishes. Even when Otohime saved his life and took a bullet from an angry fishman for him, he refused to show any gratitude and held her at gunpoint unless his demands were met, believing that the queen of a country of fishes is just another commoner to him. However, in the aftermath of the event, he assisted Otohime by taking her to Mariejois to receive a resignation to allow fishmen to migrate. However, Otohime's greatest enemy was none other than her own assassin, Hody Jones, who despised her and her family for her ideals and was the one who eventually murdered her without remorse, and years later tried to murder her whole family and destroy everything that Otohime has worked for. Hody and his crew are the antithesis of Otohime's ideals and embodiments of her worst fear: hatred passing down into children without any experience, turning them into empty monsters who practically thrive on hate and are destined to destroy everything. Prior to her death, Otohime expressed her mercy by not hating her assailant, and requested her children to share the same sympathy, to which Hody would ridicule when he heard Shirahoshi explaining it. Abilities and Powers Otohime appeared to have had incredible speed and reflexes since she was able to dodge gunshots and subdue a thief with ease, as well as mermaids being naturally the fastest swimmers. However, her body was weaker than an average person's body as her hand was badly bruised and suffered a complex fracture after slapping the thief. Despite this the thief was visibly harmed, and even with her hands severely injured she continued to slap the thief and defeat him, demonstrating relatively great will and pain tolerance. Haki Like Aisa, she was born with Kenbunshoku Haki. Otohime seemingly predicted the paths of bullets fired at her and dodged them (aided with her speed and reflexes) with her eyes closed. She also uses this ability to understand the feelings of others, and can use this to get her enemies to change their ways. However despite this she was killed by a gunshot in the confusion when her petition pages were being burned; she claimed that it was because she was caught off guard since she was so happy that everyone was signing her petitions, causing her to lose concentration. History Past The Pirate and the Queen In the past, she was one of the two people who took a stand against the discrimination towards fishmen, the other being Fisher Tiger. While Tiger believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate, Otohime wished for the coexistence of the two races. She was first seen charging at a thief and subduing him by slapping him, spraining her hand in the process. After knocking down the thief, she started to preach to him about the error of his ways. Her words convinced the thief to turn over a new leaf. During her time, she would descend to the island to preach to the people about forming a bond with humans. She would also ask the citizens to sign a petition to promote co-existence. When finished, she returned to the palace to be met with a warm greeting from her children. When Tiger had a meeting with the royal family after what seemed to be an adventure, Neptune asked Tiger about what he saw during his adventures. Tiger answered with one word, "humans". Otohime then began shedding tears. After news of Tiger's rampage in Mariejois reached the palace, Otohime told Neptune about the voice she heard from his heart, a voice raising a battle cry. While the Sun Pirates were roaming the Grand Line, Otohime continued asking for signatures only to be met with refusal. After Tiger's death, Otohime became more determined than ever. She continued preaching to her people only to be shunned. Day after day, Otohime rescued humans from shipwrecks, teaching the children of Fishman Island about the surface world, giving speeches in the streets, and asking for signatures. After five years, she managed to get a thousand signatures. However, over time, the people withdrew their signatures until there were none. One day, while intoxicated, she gave a heart-wrenching speech to the Fishman Island citizens through a broadcast radio. The Hope of Fishman Island After the Sun Pirates split into three factions, a giant wrecked ship carrying World Nobles arrived at the Fishman Island main entrance and the ship was in need of an emergency entrance. Otohime then rushed to the scene. She arrived just in time to keep some of the Sun Pirates from killing a World Noble named Mjosgard, who also happened to be their former owner. She saved the noble from a fired bullet, getting grazed in the arm in the process. When asked why she protected him, Otohime pointed out that the children are watching and while she understands how they felt, they shouldn't pass on their hatred for humans to the children. This managed to calm the crowd, but Mjosgard grabbed her and threatened to shoot her. Otohime was saved when her daughter, Shirahoshi, called out to her and cried, unknowingly summoning Sea Kings to the area, which causes Mjosgard to faint from shock. Otohime and everyone else present were stunned by this revelation. Regardless of the noble's action, she asked Aladdin to heal him. Some weeks later, Mjosgard was healed and allowed to leave (albeit very ungrateful for their mercy). Otohime decided to go with him much to the shock and disapproval of her subjects and family. She asked them to trust her and humanity, which everyone reluctantly complied with. After one week, she returned to the island having somehow negotiated with the World Nobles and holding a paper said to be "The Hope of Fishman Island". From the day she began her campaign to the day she returned with the World Nobles' support, it has been seven years of hard work, and Otohime has finally reached out the island and all the citizens start giving their signatures on her request. Otohime was deeply overjoyed. Back at Ryugu Palace, Otohime explained to her sons about Shirahoshi's ability which is related to a legend. Otohime told her sons to be strong warriors and protect Shirahoshi. One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box holding all the collected signatures suddenly caught fire. In the ensuing confusion, Otohime was shot. As she fell to the ground, her sons immediately came to her side. Fukaboshi swore revenge, but Otohime told him not to be angry for her. Otohime reminded her sons about their promise to protect Shirahoshi. As she passed away, she touched pinky fingers with her children for the last time. Her daylight assassination led to an uproar throughout Fishman Island. Shortly after the assassination, Hody Jones caught and killed a human pirate. Hody claimed that the pirate was the shooter and revealed it to the citizens despite Jinbe's request to keep it quiet to preserve Otohime's hard work. This demoralized the citizens' desire to integrate their society with humans, but during Otohime's funeral, her children mustered the strength to regain the citizens' confidence, and started to collect more signatures. Even after death, her ideals lived on. She was given a burial in the Sea Forest. Her daughter missed her funeral due to being imprisoned in Hard-Shell Tower to protect her from Vander Decken IX. During her ten years in that tower, Shirahoshi desired to pay her respects, while she lived with the knowledge that there were so many unspoken words between them. Fishman Island Saga Postmortem Jinbe was visiting her grave at the Sea Forest, two years after the Battle of Marineford. When Shirahoshi arrives at the Sea Forest with Luffy and his friends, she pays her respects to her deceased mother. To quash those who sympathize with her interspecies cooperation beliefs, the New Fishman Pirates are forcing the people of the kingdom to step on her fumi-e, or face banishment or death. The citizens, fearing for their lives, stepped on it reluctantly, while apologizing inside their minds. After the entire royal family along with Jinbe and Megalo are captured and brought to the plaza, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly assassinated Otohime and used the human pirate as a scapegoat. This stuns Neptune, the princes, Jinbe, the citizens, and the lower rank subordinates. The officers and Shirahoshi already knew about it, the latter having been told by Megalo, who was the only witness to the truth. In the aftermath of the rebellion, with the citizens of Fishman Island finally realizing that not all humans are malicious and seeing the folly of their distrust to them, they now work together with the Neptune Family for a better future for everyone, humans and fishmen, such is Otohime's dream. Trivia * She shares her name with the goddess Otohime, daughter of the Japanese sea god Ryūjin. This is in line with her husband, who shares his name with Neptune, the Roman god of the sea. * Floating shawls are common in Oriental depictions of celestial beings, such as the goddess Otohime shares her name with. It is a visual presentation of their holiness and freedom from "earthly" forces (such as gravity), similar to the western concept of the angel's Halo. * The problems of Fishman Island and the racism that the inhabitants suffer from closely parallel that of African Americans in the early 1900s. Otohime's beliefs followed those of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., who famously dreamed of peaceful coexistence, as well as his use of public speeches, while Fisher Tiger's belief that fishmen and merfolk should stay separated from humans and use any necessary means of self-defense paralleled that of Malcolm X before he became a Muslim (and went for hajj which changed his views). All four died prematurely. Both King and Otohime were assassinated in broad daylight. *Otohime shares the same birthday as Eustass Kid, January 10th. References Site Navigation ca:Otohime de:Otohime Category:Merfolk Category:Female Category:Neptune Family Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Fishman Island Characters